


The Beast Inside

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: Merry Christmas Jenny~From the keywords "beast, socks, honey"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leader/gifts).



    "When are you going to be done?"

    Kai sighed as Uruha asked it for possibly the tenth time in the last twenty minutes. The guitarist had asked to come over while Kai was baking "to learn how to make something". Kai had been looking forward to having his friend over, since he felt like the hadn't been able to spend much time with his bandmate lately. However, the most Uruha seemed to have learned was how to bother Kai dearly.

    "When it's done," he chose to reply, hoping that answering instead of ignoring like he had been would stop the repetition of the question.

    To his relief, Uruha did stop asking for awhile, instead looking around the kitchen and examining the ingredients that had been put out for easy access. This allowed Kai to work for awhile before he took his turn asking a question.

    "Why did you really come, Uruha?"

    "Hm?" was the calm reply.

    "You clearly didn't come to learn how to bake."

     The guitarist slowly picked up a jar of honey that Kai had spent several days looking for - special dark wildflower honey that would add just the right flavour and sweetness to his dessert - and turned it in his hands, eyes scanning the label. Uruha didn't seem to be thinking, more just waiting for the right moment to reply. It was a few moments before he spoke.

    "Do you want it straight or with some tact?"

    Tact? Kai couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Uruha had no tact. So he said, "Straight is fine from you, Ussan."

    Those dark eyes rose to meet his gaze, and a cool smile, almost a smirk, tipped the corners of his full lips. His voice was smooth as silk as, with that smouldering expression, he told Kai, "I want you, Kai."

    The drummer stared for a few moments, not sure what to make of that answer. Uruha added, "Watching your takes from the PV, that whip in your hand and your expression… and everything else I know about you… I knew. I had to have you."

    Kai let out a puff of hair that half-sounded like laughter now, and he shook his head, turning back to his batter. "It's not a great joke."

    "It's not a joke. I want it. I want you to 'show me your beast'."

    He glanced back at his friend, at the seductive expression that hadn't left Uruha's face, and snorted. "No. You're wasting your time."

    "What's wrong?"

    "Not interested."

    "You think I'm sexy though. I've seen how you've looked at me over the years when I show some skin here or there."

    "Anyone would be distracted by skin." It was true that he found Uruha physically attractive, that he was intrigued by his bandmate. He could even admit to himself he would give it a chance, given certain circumstances. But Kai had never thought to himself he would try to push it, or actually do it.

    "Oh, it's more than just a look, Kai. I know the difference."

    Kai shook his head again, ignoring his mind telling him to go for it. "No, Uruha."

    "Give me just one chance. I know you won't regret it."

    Oh god, something in his stomach was tugging at him to do it, and it was so hard to ignore.

    "Come inside, beast."    

    That almost broke him, especially given that lilting tone, but Kai had to put a stop to it. He looked Uruha squarely in the eye and told him firmly, "No. That's my answer."

    Uruha's face didn't change. But then he said, "I need to use the bathroom."

    "Feel free."

    Uruha left the kitchen, and Kai held his breath until he heard the door close. Then it came out in a rush, followed by a quiet, "Fuck," as he tried to shake himself and get what had just happened out of his mind. He managed to focus back on his dessert, beginning to relax after the tension that had happened. He faintly heard the bathroom door open, but he didn't realise Uruha was back until the familiar voice said, "Tell me about this honey?"

    "Honey?" Kai asked, relieved Uruha seemed to actually be doing what he said he'd come for now.

    "I haven't seen this kind before."

    "It's an American wildflower honey. It's hard to find in this country, I had to go to several import stores."

    "So it's really important for the recipe."

    He heard the lid of the jar pop open, heard Uruha take a deep sniff. He swore he could even smell the delicate floral fragrance of it even with his back turned. Smiling, excited to use the ingredient, he said, "I don't have to use that kind of honey for the recipe. But I feel like it will make it better."

    "I see. So what would you do if there was none?"

    "I'd have to go out and get regular…" His voice trailed off as he realised what might be happening. He slowly turned, about to lecture his friend, but he choked as he saw Uruha, fully naked, standing behind him with the small honey jar held at an angle. He tried hard to prevent his eyes from moving, but they travelled down Uruha's body, drinking in every inch of glowing skin, fastening on that certain place, before, with difficulty, moving back up to the guitarist's face.

    "What the _fuck,_ " Kai wheezed, trying to find any hint of a joke in his friend's face.

    Uruha's hand tipped, and the drummer took a step forward.

    "Stop it."

    "I guess I'm a bit of an attention whore," Uruha told him with a chuckle. "I want you to pay attention to me. Only me."

    "Put that down." He was growling, feeling himself bristling at what the guitarist was trying to do. "Now."

    "You'd rather have the honey than me?" His voice was playfully hurt. "But I'll give you a better time."

    "This isn't the way to try to get me to do what you want, Uruha."

    Uruha raised an eyebrow and tilted the jar more, jolting Kai.

    "Is no still your answer?"

    A tiny drop of honey snuck from the rim of the jar and fell onto Uruha's smooth chest. Kai watched it, heart in his throat, fighting back images and wants that simple little drop was pulling for him. But he steadied himself, as best he could anyway. He was getting incredibly angry that Uruha thought this was okay to do. He wasn't going to let himself back down from this.

    "Don't you fucking dare, Uruha."

    He said it as threateningly as he could, but the guitarist's smirk only widened, and he tipped the jar that last bit to let the thick golden liquid drizzle out onto his chest. Kai's voice choked in his throat once more as he watched the precious honey slide slowly down Uruha's skin. And Uruha didn't stop there. He turned slowly, pushing his hip out, not letting the stream of the sweet substance stop, until his back was to Kai, the jar now almost empty as the last bit of honey drizzled in messy patterns onto his ass.

    "Oops," he purred, leaning down and putting the jar on the floor. "You can still get some if you need it."

    Kai felt his jaw clench at the seductive, teasing tone, anger still pulsing in him. Uruha slowly turned back, running his hands along himself and smearing the honey over his long, lean body, some pooling in his hands. His gaze ran down Kai, then back up, and he lifted a dripping finger to his full lips, licking lightly.

    "You seem to think it will be extra delicious off me too."

    "Fine." It hissed out of the drummer from between clenched teeth. "You want something?"

    "Give me your beast," Uruha sang teasingly, licking his lips. "Show it to me. I want to see it."

    Growling slightly, Kai took off his shirt and threw it aside. Uruha wanted him to be a beast? He certainly would be. He was pissed off at how deliberately the guitarist had done this. At his friend's insistent look, Kai grumbled, undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and dropped them. Uruha's dark eyes widened slightly, then narrowed, his lips parting.

    "Fuck."

    "You've seen it before," Kai replied shortly.

    "I know. Still…" Uruha's gaze went back to his, that irritating smile flashing. "I love it."

    "Do you?"

    Uruha stepped closer, so that his stickied chest brushed on Kai's. He lifted one of his dripping hands and ran a thumb on Kai's lip before flicking his tongue out, licking off the honey.

    "I love it," he whispered again, eyes flaring. "I want to taste it."

    "You want to taste?" Kai laughed despite himself, letting that 'beast' that Uruha so wanted come up. He wrapped a hand around the back of the guitarist's neck and pulled his head down, smashing his face into the bare chest. "Taste it then, bitch."

    Uruha let out a muffled yelp, but then kissed his chest, tongue sneaking out to brush it slightly. Kai bit his lip, not wanting to let the guitarist know how good it actually felt. He kept Uruha's face pressed into his skin, his fingers tightening in the soft dark hair as he strained to keep his head from leaning back as his friend's full lips travelled across his chest, puffing heavy hot breath on him. When he couldn't take it anymore, he snapped, "Enough," and pushed Uruha onto his knees. Uruha gasped for breath, but Kai pushed his hips against Uruha's face, which was now at the perfect height for his hardened length.

    "You want this, right?" he hissed, unable to deny that seeing himself against Uruha's cheek was incredibly hot. When the taller man nodded, he commanded, "Put some honey on it. You wanted it so much you poured it all over yourself. You're going to eat it."

    "Yes master," Uruha replied, raising his hands and running them on the stiff organ.

    Kai huffed a bit at the touch, the stickiness a bit rough on his skin, but when Uruha's tongue followed, he couldn't keep his voice to himself anymore. A groan escaped him as his prey licked all over, the friction and heat making him twitch with desire. And when Uruha wrapped his plump lips around the tip, sucking the honey off, he got louder, pulling on Uruha's hair sharply.

    "Suck it good. This is what you wanted. You'd better savour it. Get all that damn honey off or I'll punish you severely."

    Uruha responded by pushing himself deep onto the erection, his eyes rolling slightly as Kai's hips thrust deeper in, almost pushing into his throat.

    "Faster, slut." Kai was really putting himself into the mentality now, yanking Uruha's hair so the other whimpered and did as told, bobbing and sucking hard and fast, pushing himself deep before pulling back quickly and going back to normal pace. Kai was far gone at that point, letting all the hungry sounds boiling in him out. Before too long he grabbed Uruha's head with both hands and set the pace himself, until Uruha was almost choking and moaning around him. He held his prey still and thrust hard and fast while Uruha's nails dug into his own plush thighs, pleasure and confusion escaping his stuffed mouth, staring up at Kai with submissive eyes. When Kai pulled back, he asked roughly, "How's that?"

    "Oh god," was Uruha's whimpered reply.

    "How's the honey? Is it delicious? You're the one that wanted it."

    "My throat is burning…"

    "Good."

    Kai pushed himself back in and went back to thrusting fast until he pulled Uruha's head all the way on, the guitarist's nose smashed into his hips as he roared, enjoying the feel of being buried in the tight hot throat, seeing the lips stretched thin around his thick base. He stayed for as long as he could until Uruha's body was rippling with need for breath before he pulled back and dropped Uruha, letting his friend collapse to the ground gasping for breath. The anger had cooled inside him, but he was in prime mode for this now. His rage was tempered enough that he could channel it in taking what he had been denying himself, and giving Uruha what he seemed to so desperately want.

    "Stand up," he told the other, who shivered and got to his feet. "Show me your ass."

    Uruha turned, displaying his rear that was smeared in honey, the once-full drizzles now smeared and spotted down the backs of his calves and heels from kneeling. Kai couldn't help but lick his lips in hunger at the sight.

    "Spread."

    Uruha reached back, curling his fingers into the round globes of his ass, and pulled them apart, showing off his entrance, where some golden liquid was smeared. Kai went to him and put his hands on Uruha's hips. He felt his prey shiver at the touch, and he slapped the side of a full thigh sharply. Uruha yelped and quivered before moaning.

    "More…"

    "You slut. You stay silent. Understand?"

    The guitarist nodded. Kai traced his fingers between the globes, to the hole, and rubbed his thumb on it, smearing the drying honey more on it. Uruha trembled and tensed, but true to command, didn't let out a sound. Slowly Kai crouched down and stuck out his tongue, dying to taste his honey and Uruha. He let his tongue rub slowly on the entrance, moaning a bit at the taste of the honey and feeling Uruha wriggling beneath his touch. He gave it another long lick, sweeping away more of the sweet liquid, another, another until there was no sweet left and only Uruha's taste. His friend was shaking hard, hips bucking and clenching. He was clearly trying hard to be good, but when Kai sucked on his finger and pushed it straight into the hole with no warning, Uruha let out a long moan, breaking his silence. The drummer slapped his thigh again, and Uruha whimpered, tightening around the intrusion inside him.

    "Disobeying me?"

    "No, no -"

    "You're speaking."

    Uruha fell silent immediately, hips wiggling a bit in protest, but Kai pulled back and stood. Uruha turned, looking at him with wide eyes, and Kai glared.

    "Looks like I'm going to have to shut you up. Stay there. Keep it spread. Or you won't get this beast inside you."

    The dark gaze landed on his cock, still full and hard, and the guitarist bit his lip, nodding. Kai turned and walked to his bedroom, taking his time in retrieving a pair of dark socks and pausing to take a small bottle with him. When he returned, he found Uruha shaking in trying to maintain the position, the chocolatey gaze turning desperately towards him. Kai showed him the bottle, and want crossed Uruha's face, his lips reddening.

    "That's your end game right?" Kai put it on the floor. "Unfortunately, you can't follow directions. Open your mouth. I'll make you silent until you learn to be."

    Slowly, Uruha opened his mouth and let Kai stuff the socks in. Kai mockingly combed his fingers through Uruha's hair, looking into the pleading eyes.

    "You stay quiet, and you get what you want." He took his swollen cock and slapped it on Uruha's puffed cheek. "This. The beast you wanted. Inside you."

    The guitarist nodded. Kai picked up the bottle, drizzling the slippery liquid on his fingers. Uruha's dark eyes followed the trail of lube, seeming to get hazy at the sight. Kai went back behind his friend and pushed his middle finger into Uruha's hips again. Uruha jerked, but didn't let out a single noise. Satisfied, Kai began thrusting quickly, watching as Uruha squirmed and shivered, his black-painted nails digging into the flesh of his own ass. It wasn't long before Kai added a second finger, scissoring to open it up. He shivered a bit as he felt just how tight Uruha was, as he felt Uruha's hips reacting to him. Forcing Uruha to be silent made it all the better. Beast indeed. Kai was hungry for this.

    When he shoved three fingers inside, Uruha let out a sharp, moaning yelp that was muffled slightly in the socks, but not enough to hide it from Kai. He struck Uruha's thigh harshly and growled, "I'll pull out right now and send you home." When the guitarist shook his head frantically, Kai began drilling his fingers quickly, until Uruha's thighs were shaking hard and he seemed about ready to collapse to the ground. Then he pulled away and left the guitarist shuddering, legs weak, and watched the flushed face turn back to him again. He stroked his hardened cock, groaning at the feel of finally having some friction on it. Uruha's body rippled as he watched Kai pamper himself, his hips undulating as if trying to lure him in.

    "You want this so bad, don't you?" Kai sneered, his eyes tracing the smears of honey down Uruha's lower back, ass, and thighs and reminding himself why he was doing this. Revenge, with a bit of desire thrown in. Well, maybe more than just a bit. "My beast, right?"

    Uruha nodded quickly, seeming desperate.

    "Open it up. Let's see if your slutty ass can take it."

    The guitarist pulled his ass open as far as he could, nails biting into the already-reddened flesh. Kai picked up the bottle again before he approached and laid his length over the hole, rubbing it slowly back and forth and watching the shivers run down Uruha's spine.

    "You think you can handle it?"

    When Uruha nodded again, Kai pushed himself inside, gripping Uruha's ass when he was deep enough to know he wouldn't pop free. He groaned as the tight heat enveloped him, clamping down on his pounding erection as he kept forcing further in. The guitarist's body was trying to roll onto him, each wave of pleasure seen in his movements, but Kai held him still, not allowing Uruha to take him any deeper than he allowed. He thrust in hard the last bit, slamming into Uruha's ass, and growled when his partner let out a muffled whimper.

    "Quiet."

    Uruha was desperately trying to get some movement, but Kai held him still, delighting in how Uruha's spine curved to try and bear the need to be fucked. He reached one hand around and groped Uruha's twitching cock, enjoying the tight squeeze and jolt he elicited from his partner while his fingers toyed with the guitarist's manhood.

    "You're like a bitch in heat," Kai told Uruha smoothly. "Desperate for anything. Yet you're still picky enough to want a brute. You want it to be rough, don't you? You want me to fuck you hard."

    The taller man nodded, his hands sliding from his ass.

    "That's right. On the floor."

    The second Uruha's palms touched the ground, Kai began thrusting roughly, almost causing Uruha to fall forward. The guitarist caught himself at the last moment, fingers curling into fists as the drummer took him hard and fast, hissing in pleasure as he plowed the tight depths. Uruha felt so damn perfect, so hot, that it was driving him crazy. He had needed this more than he'd cared to admit to himself, and he was pleased that his bandmate was so submissive to him. On one hard deep thrust, Uruha yelped and whimpered, moaning when Kai struck his ass, continuing to moan and whimper as Kai punished him for every sound.

    When Uruha couldn't stay quiet, Kai snapped, "Look at me," and Uruha turned his head, his eyes wet with tears that spilled onto his red face. Kai yanked the socks out of his partner's mouth and was rewarded with a gasp and a choked, "Fuck me," as Uruha tried to regain his breath.

    "You want to cry out? You want to moan and yelp and scream?"

    "Fuck, yes!"

    "It's that good?"

    "It's so good, fuck, I need you, be a total beast to me!"

    Kai slapped Uruha lightly. "You'd better make noise that gets me harder. Let me hear how much you love it." And he took off fucking again, feeling his stomach getting hotter as Uruha mewled and moaned and almost convulsed around him. Each cry of pleasure shot straight to his cock, making him go faster and harder, grinding harshly.

    He pushed Uruha towards the counter, and his submissive partner grabbed onto it, leaning his heaving chest on it to brace himself against Kai's almost violent movements. Kai allowed it for awhile before he pulled out and slapped Uruha's ass hard enough to leave a fresh handprint on it.

    "Get on the counter on your side."

    Uruha scrambled to obey, knocking jars and utensils left and right and opening his legs wide. Kai pulled one of the full thighs and hooked Uruha's knee over his shoulder before he forced himself straight back in and took off at the same fast pace. Uruha whimpered, hands scrambling to find hold on the smooth counter. Like this, Kai could look into Uruha's messy face and see every single emotion, every little flash of pleasure and electricity from the rough sex. He could watch Uruha's head fall back at a harsh grind, his chest heaving, shining with sweat as Kai pounded his sweet spot over and over again. He could see his partner's large cock twitching and leaking clear fluid.

    "You're so easy," Kai snickered as Uruha half-jumped, squirting a bit, at another grind.

    "I-I can't help it… fuck!" Uruha shouted as Kai pinched his inner thigh. When Kai's drumstick-roughened fingers ran along his smooth side, Uruha's voice faded to a needy whimper, getting sharp when the drummer rubbed a perfect pink nipple. "Fuck, you're so good!"

    "Whoring yourself out just so you can see how serious I was in the video. Slut." Kai laughed as Uruha's thighs tensed, squeezing almost as tight around him as his ass was on Kai's cock. "What do you think? Am I that much of a beast?"

    "More! Fuck, fuck me!"

    Kai pulled out again, and Uruha moaned desperately, looking at Kai in a mix of anger and despair.

    "Why?!"    

    "On your back."

    Uruha glared, but Kai returned the expression, and the guitarist weakened. He slowly rolled onto his back and lifted his hips.

    "Nope. Hips off the counter."

    Now Uruha looked confused, but he moved closer to the edge, lowering his hips ever so slightly. Impatient, Kai grabbed them and pulled them down, making Uruha yelp and grab tightly to the counter to hold himself up. Kai held the slim hips up with one hand, the other tracing Uruha's twitching cock and dragging whines from his partner.

    "Already about to cum. You've already made a mess of everything."

    "I'm s-sorry…"

    Kai leaned forward so that his face was right in Uruha's, staring into the dark eyes. Uruha stammered, nervousness apparent in his voice, "W-what?"

    He kissed Uruha, roughly and harshly, and his partner jumped a bit, but returned it dutifully. As their lips opened, Kai positioned himself and thrust back in one last time, drinking in the gasp Uruha let out at his entry and pushing deeper, each movement of his hips rippling through the guitarist's entire body. Uruha's kisses became weaker until he was simply crying out, voice rising as Kai fucked deeper and deeper, every bit of his huge cock penetrating Uruha's weak hole.

    "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

    "You wanted me to be a beast," Kai growled, biting Uruha's lip harshly. "So scream like an animal."

    "Fuck! I can't! Oh god!" Uruha's body was convulsing, thrusting up against his, hips falling heavily onto Kai's thick intrusion and pushing him deeper, if it was even humanly possible. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

    "So cum, bitch."

    Uruha body rippled heavily as Kai didn't slow, his voice climbing, and then he began almost thrashing and screaming and came hard, white splattering up his own stomach and chest and onto the counter. Watching that, hearing his voice, feeling how tightly he squeezed and his hips sucked Kai in, the drummer groaned and pulled out for the last time. Uruha slid to the floor, gasping and jerking as his body tried to deal with the fading pleasure.

    "Face up. Open your mouth. This is your dessert, you honey-stealing bitch."

    The guitarist looked up at him with clouded eyes and opened his scarlet lips, sticking his tongue out. Kai jerked himself hard, his anger and dominance and arousal concentrating down. It didn't take long before he came, his own thick cream shooting onto Uruha's face, dripping into his mouth and sliding into his hair. Kai faintly thought he had never cum so hard or so much before, and he was still spurting longer than he had ever gone before. When he managed to milk the last drops out, and he stood panting, staring down at the man that had gotten him into such a state, he told Uruha, "Was that everything you wanted?"

    Uruha swallowed his mouthful hard and stuck his tongue out again, still panting, and just gave him the most reverent, awestruck look. Kai laughed a bit despite himself and slapped Uruha's face lightly.

    "Clean it up." He held his hand in front of his partner, who eagerly licked the cum off his fingers and palm. "Everything. Clean it up. You get to stay like that until everything else is clean."

    There was a loud knock at the door, causing both of them to jump. Kai had barely said, "Ignore it," before whoever was on the other side knocked again, and Reita's voice called, "Kai! I know you're home!"

    "Fuck," Kai hissed. He went to the door and opened it slightly, looking out at the blonde. "Why are you here?"

    "We were practising that new song, remember?"

    He had completely forgotten, and panic was rising in him now. He did not want Reita to see his best friend covered in honey and cum in the kitchen. He said quickly, "Maybe later," and tried to close the door, but the bassist pushed past him without too much difficulty and strolled into the house.

    "Uru's car is here. Where is -"

    And his gaze landed on Uruha, who had collapsed to lie on the floor. Kai could hear the gears clicking into place in Reita's head. The blonde slowly looked at him, back to Uruha, and him again. Kai cringed slightly as Reita moved, but the bassist walked to Uruha, crouched beside him, and held his hand up. The drummer stared, lost for words, as Uruha grinned and high-fived his best friend.

    "You fucking did it." Reita's voice told Kai exactly what kind of a smile the blonde was wearing. "How was it?"

    "Amazing."

    "Did he actually fit inside you?"

    "Not for most of it, but at the end -"

    Kai slowly shook his head in disbelief, feeling wary. He walked past the two, ignoring their cheerful gossip, and into the bathroom. He took a shower and tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He lost track of time, just standing and letting the water beat on him, as he attempted to put everything together and accept it. He didn't hear someone entering the room and didn't notice them climbing in with him until hands touched his shoulders.

    "Are you really mad at me?" Uruha asked.

    "Did you clean up?" He didn't turn to look at his bandmate. He didn't know what he would do if he did. It would probably be that he'd end up either yelling or pinning him to the wall and going at it again. Neither choice sounded like a good idea right now.

    "Everything's clean and Reita's gone. Tell me, are you mad?"

    "I'm fucking pissed, Uruha." It was true enough.

    "I'm sorry. But it was good. Really. You're incredible."

    Kai snorted.

    "Can we go on an actual date?" the guitarist tried.

    "If you buy me twenty jars of that same honey I'll consider it. It's only fair you repay me."

    He felt Uruha press his forehead into his back and nod, the low voice agreeing, "It's only fair."

    The rest of the shower was quiet, both of them drying off and getting dressed and Kai sending Uruha off without another word. He tried to not go to bed mad, but he fell asleep still steaming over the entire incident and trying to not let himself feel fine about it because he had, against all intentions, truly enjoyed the end result.

    He was still thinking about it when he exited his apartment the next morning to go shopping, so absorbed in sorting things out that he almost missed the box next to his door. He only saw it when he turned, and, curious, he crouched down to look at the label.

_To my beast._

    Puzzled, he took it inside and opened the box to reveal jar after jar of the dark wildflower honey. Counting them all revealed not ten or twenty, but thirty jars. Kai sat for awhile, looking at all of them. Then, at length, a small smile broke across his mouth, and he took out his phone to call the one that had brought them.

    Maybe it wasn't so bad to be a beast every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Jenny~
> 
> From the keywords "beast, socks, honey"


End file.
